Protect the Client!
by jeju-island
Summary: I'm a college student who has a secret part time job. I do ridiculous task for my boss and always get a high reward for just to survive and provide for myself and my childhood friend who wants to debut as a singer. And now my friend just betrayed me after he got popular? What's more is that I get to do an important job involving an important person?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the skip beat characters.

Chapter 1:

**TIME: 6:00 AM**

**LOCATION: DARUMAYA, SECOND FLOOR**

"Work! Work! Work!" I energetically yelled as I got up from my bed. I've been living at the second floor of Darumaya and the boss and his wife are really kind to me.

*phone rings*

"Yes?" I answered, "Now!? Alright!" I quickly changed my clothes and combed my long black hair and tied it up.

"You going already!?" Okami-san yelled as I sprinted through the hallway

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry okami-san, boss see you later!" then I went out. My heart began racing as the cold winter wind touched my cheek. This time I'll definitely protect the boss!

**TIME: 6:35 AM**

**LOCATION: SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO, PTC OFFICE**

"Mogami-san you are quite early today huh?"

"I told you I was never late," I stood up tall and straight in front of this tall and sleek man whom I call the boss. He's a tall and sleek man who has brown hair and round glasses. He never looks like a boss from one look, "I'm quite early, 30 minutes to be exact boss!"

"I told you to call me Yashiro-san," he sighed, "anyway we have a new request for this morning,"

"Aye, aye sir!" Yashiro-san glared at me, "Aye-aye Yashiro-san,"

Yashiro-san presented the picture of our current client

"Takarada Lory, a big name in the business and entertainment industry, he is the current president of LME and has a granddaughter named Maria,"

"Oh such a cutie" I said in a high-pitch voice

"Ahem, as I was saying, he contacted us a few minutes ago, he'll be landing shortly in Japan after his press conference in Korea, so I guess that gives you roughly 2 hours to prepare, the press will be waiting for him outside the airport," he sat at his glass table while fixing his name plate, "your job is to protect, Takarada Lory-san just until he get's to his company building safely, you will be accompanied by two of our guards,"

I nodded, "so what makes him in need of our protection?"

"As you know our agency has been founded by his son and we only protect high profile personalities that are always in the sight of danger", he showed another picture of an unidentifiable person who was wearing a black hoodie and a cctv footage of him following Takarada-san, "This has been going on for a few months now, this person actually follows him everywhere and he has been receiving death threats all around,"

"I see, a stalker huh?"

"He is more than just a stalker, our investigation team's assumption is that unidentifiable person is an ex-employee of LME but the motives of his stalking is still unknown as of the moment,"

"So, three agents will be coming from us?"

"Yes, and the others are his own personal bodyguards," he looked at me intently, "are you ready to protect the client?"

"I sure am," I smirked

*Phone rings* Caller ID: Shou-chan

"excuse me for a sec,"

I went out of the office and answered the call

"Shou-chan? What's the matter?" I asked "What!? I'll send you the money, okay, just don't buy everything that you do not need!...okay okay fine!" I ended the call

"You're still babysitting that idiotic friend of yours?" Yashiro smirked, I just glared at him, "I tell you Mogami-san, he will surely drop you off somewhere when he gets the chance after he debuts,"

"He won't" I confidently whispered.

"You'll see,"

I hope he won't. I just hope he won't.

**Tsuruga-Ren's POV**

**LOCATION: LME Building**

**TIME: 8:30 AM**

"What's with all the commotion?" I asked Yashiro.

"Don't worry, Ren, it's just the president coming earlier than planned," he whispered to me "the grand entrance was always his signature style,"

"Hoping that stalker of his would just stop," I replied, "can you believe he has a stalker in that age!?"

As the boss of the company entered my eyes caught a woman who was dressed with a sleek black uniform pushing through the entrance that is being blocked by the reporters, "Whoah, one tenacious woman huh,"

"Who?"

"That one," I pointed at the black-haired lady who was protecting LME's boss, "the one protecting that old man,"

"Oh," Yashiro whispered, "tenacious indeed"

As that old geezer safely made it into the building the lady bowed her head then shook his hands and left together with two others. "That's odd,"

"What is?" Yashiro asked while he was busily checking my schedule, "Ren, you have an interview later with Japan News Daily for your upcoming drama, at 10 you'll have a press conference for your movie release, then lunch with the your co-stars, then after that would be the evening ball event of LME,"

"Was that today?" Yashiro nodded, "so that's why he came home earlier,"

"I guess so, he just loves preparing stuff related to that," Yashiro replied, "Anyway, let's go, you don't want to be late for your interview"

**Kyouko's POV**

**Time: 8:45 AM**

**Location: In Front of LME BUILDING**

"Boss, mission accomplished, client was successfully transported" I called Yashiro-san through the phone, he is busy working for his part-time job. He is actually a manager of Japan's hottest actor – TSURUGA REN. The mission was accomplished, we transported Lory-san safely and also caught the stalker.

Well the stalker was actually a she who was a longtime fan of Lory-san, so she was actually kind of obsessed with him. I looked at my watched. "Shoot! 15 minutes before my first class! This part-time job is really taking a toll on my studies,"

You may be wondering why did I chose this kind of part-time job? Two reasons. First, I wanted to finish my studies in Tokyo University. Second, I'm actually supporting my friend Fuwa Shotarou, yeap the rising star Fuwa Sho, he will debut as a singer tomorrow morning and I have been paying for his expenses ever since he went to that industry. Well, let's just hope he won't betray me like what Yashiro-san said.

**2 months later**

**Time: 7:00 pm**

**Location: Somewhere in Tokyo, PTC office**

"Tokyo Music Awards, best newbie award FUWA SHO!"

"Fuwa Sho, the star of the next generation of J-pop!"

"Fuwa Sho just topped the Billboard chart!"

"Fuwa Sho-"

"That man! That man! That man! ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" I yelled as I throwed the remote to the ground. My blood is boiling. After he debuted two months ago he stopped contacting me and even changed his number! I had to use Yashiro-san just to find him, and when I saw him he said "I just hate that plain boring local girl who attaches to me like a leech,"

And yeap, the pandora's box was break lose. He has been in every tv commercial and I just hate hearing his name.

"I told you he'll drop you off once he gained his own popularity," smirked Yashiro-san as he amusingly looked at me.

"Fine! Just shut up okay!" I angrily yelled at him.

"Easy, Easy, here's your next job" he stood up and showed me a photo of the new client, "we need you,"

I stared at him asking if this was a joke. He looked dead serious. "There is no way that I'll be guarding him, right?"

"Sorry but we really need you, your skills are quite formidable," he smiled

"But-but"

"The paying amount will be doubled compared to our clients before,"

My eyes lit. Ah! Yes, school fees! I need to pay for my school fees, damn that Sho, "but this is really dead serious right? He is…" my voice faltered

I asked as I stared and looked at the picture of Japan's most desirable man

"Uhuh, Tsuruga Ren-san" Yashiro continued.

Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Tell me what you think by leaving a review down below!


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 2

Location: LME building

Time: 7:30 PM

Kyoko's POV

"Yashiro-san!" I exclaimed. This is quite nerve-wrecking, I haven't slept for two days straight. Exam week in the university will be coming soon.

"Calm down Kyoko, just remember the things I told you to do"

_Flashback..._

_"The great Tsuruga Ren! I will be that man's bodyguard!?"_

_"Yeap, and to add to that you'll also become his personal assistant —for disguise, you know" Yashiro smiled sneakily._

_"Okay, okay I got that part but you are really telling me to body guard a tall, handsome actor? Why!? All of a sudden? Why can't you become his bodyguard!? You're his freaking manager!"_

_Yashiro sighed. "I'm in an undercover okay, so I cannot fully protect him especially during the evenings._

_"Wait. Stop right there!" I exhaled, "what do you mean evenings?"_

_"Oh, did I not tell you? You'll be the one guarding him during the evenings, I'll do the guarding in the morning, so you'll have to stay at his penthouse and guard him there at night. You'll be able to study at the same time perform your duties. Hitting twi birds with one stone, brilliant right?"_

_I was literally dumfounded. What does he mean by staying at the penthouse at night!? "He's a man and in case you haven't noticed that I'm a woman,"_

_"Oh are you!?" I slapped his back "ow!"_

_"Stop it! I'm literally serious right now." I sighed and slumped myself in the sofa of his office. _

_"Don't worry, he won't know you're a woman cause you'll be in a disguise,"_

_"In a what!?"_

_"Just make sure he won't notice," he gave me a portfolio of my resume and fake credentials under the name "Hizuri Kuon, or Corn that will be your name"_

_"Are you freaking kidding me!? You named me after a vegetable!?" I exclaimed hysterically. Yashiro-san covered his ears as I continued to nag. _

_"You done nagging?" _

_I exhaled. "I have conditions first, you need to pay me thrice the amount of my previous salaries,"_

_Yashiro-san contemplated for a few minutes before he said, "you leecher! You'll make my agency go bankrupt! But fine! Thrice the amount of your previous salary"_

_"Alright, we have a deal" I motioned my hand to handshake mode. _

_We shook hands. "Deal"_

_As I was about to leave the room Yashiro said "Oh and one more thing, please cut your hair,"_

_-end if flashback-_

And that is how I got this manly cut brown-dyed hair. We are currently waiting at Tsuruga-ren's office here in LME building.

Be professional. Be professional. Be professional. I know he is handsome but be professional.

The door clicked open and Tsuruga Ren-san came in as if he was in a fashion show. He was 190 cm long and has a muscular build. Up close you can notice the tone of his skin which is very light and has a dark brown hair that matches his gleaming brown orbs. I almost gaped when he entered.

"How was the shoot?" Asked Yashiro-san

"Fine" then he noticed me standing behind Yashiro-san, "and you are?"

"Hi-hi" my voice squeeked. What is wrong with me?

"Hizuri Kuon, he'll be your bodyguard during the night" Yashiro-san explained.

He sighed heavily. His eyes were sunken showing signs of his lack of sleep. "I told you, I don't need anyone to guard me,"

"You've been recieving those stupid letters for almost a week, even be it anti-fans or obsessive fans someone needs to guard you," then Yashiro-san looked at me "and this man is perfectly fit for that job,"

Tsuruga-san looked at me from head to foot. He shows a slight hostility towards me. I cleared my throat.

"Enough with the formalities, let's get to business," Yashiro-san then opened the folder he has been holding for awhile. It revealed the death threats and letters Tsuruga-san hs been receiving.

"Wow, that's really scary" I muttered as I picmked up one of the letters that say "_Marry me or I'll kill you"_

"Corn-san here will guard you and your penthouse from any foreign being that might want to come and harm you"

Tsuruga-san stared at me quietly. "Any skills? Talents?"

"I learned martial arts and a little bit of judo and also you can use me as your personal assistant," I smiled.

"Okay then"

"Ren, Corn-san will be leaving every 6 am in the morning and will again start his shift at 6 pm. You'll see your room Corn-san just right after the main door."

"What do you mean about main door?"

"You'll understand when we get there, so any questions?"

"Where did you hired this kid?" Asked Tsuruga-san, I glared at him.

"I'm not a kid"

"A cousin of mine" Yashiro-san explained, "so you better be nice to him,"

Tsuruga-san just gave a short nod then stood up and wento out. We followed him until we reached his car.

"Can you drive?" He asked me, I stared at Yashiro-san pleading for his help.

"He does not know how to drive" Yashiro-san whispered, "traumatized by it"

Yashiro took the car keys and he volunteered to drive the van. I sat at the back together with Tsuruga-san and there was this long awkward silence.

Yashiro-san kept making joke to lighten up the mood yet after a joke a dead silence was so deafening.

When we arrived to the penthouse it was located at the 20th floor of a well-known condominium and is very spacious and luxurious looking. As you enter the main door there's this short hallway that has another door.

"This will be your room,"

"Wait, what?" I entered. The room reflects a typical bachelor's pad. It has a bed, a small kitchen with a fridge and a table that holds 3 CCTV monitors and just across the room are two more doors. The right one leads to the bathroom and the left one leads to the main penthouse.

"This penthouse was customized by us," Yashiro-san explained, "For security purposes, we added this room before the main penthouse apartment to lessen any intruders. You, Corn-san will be the one answering the door either from room service and others."

"Okay got it," I replied while writing at my mini notebook.

"I'll go to sleep," Tsuruga-san muttered tiredly.

"You should, Corn-san will be taking care of this house."

Tsuruga-san went to the main penthouse. Yashiro-san patted my shoulders. "You take care of him okay? I'll be back in the morning,"

I nodded. I looked at the CCTV monitor and found Tsuruga-san sleeping at the sofa. He looe tired and exhausted.

"Tough life huh?" I whispered as I monitored him closely,"

After a few minutes he got up and went to his room. The only private space on his penthouse would be the bedroom and the toilet. I sighed. Maybe he is having a hard time. Anyway, I'll make some dinner first!

Kyouko aka Corn-san started her job as Ren's personal bodyguard during the night. What happens during her first night? Find out on the next chapter Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Time: 6:00 AM**

**Location: Penthouse**

I woke up in the sound of my alarm. That was the greatest sleep I ever had. I rubbed my eyes lightly and scanned the room.

I took my phone and called to ask him about my schedule. He told me that today has a lighter schedule. My next itinerary would be later in the afternoon. I got up from my bed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Surprisingly, a breakfast was prepared. Eggs and bacon.

That's odd, did Yashiro came in awhile ago?

I saw the note beside the food.

"I'll be going now master! Yashiro-san will come by later! See you!" - Kuon

I chuckled, that kid acts too childish. I went to the guard's room. I saw everything was neat and well tended. Then I saw a folder. I took it and went to the living room.

It was that kid's portfolio. I scanned the documents. "No way" I muttered as I saw the picture..

"He looks just like my childhood friend!" I exclaimed. But my friend was actually a girl, maybe he has a sister.

I closed the portfolio and fixed the papers properly. "So he is from an agency named PTC Protect the Client, that sounds really funny" I chuckled as I look at his profile. Something about this kid looks really familiar. I brushed of the thought and went to take a bath. Is spend the day naturally, reading a book, watching my favorite netflix series and even trying to finish the game in my phone.

Life is boring without me working all day. Yashiro cleared my schedule. He's late anyway, where is he?

The door opened. Yashiro came in looking disheveled and quite exhausted. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for 4 hours"

He tried to catch a breath and finally said, "Your fans are all at lobby of this building, it was tiring to run away from them," he sighed as he slumped himself down in my sofa. "How was the kid? Did he treat you well?"

"Well, I'm not sure since we barely interacted last night, but thanks for sending the kid, I slept much better, no intruders at all,"

"Anyway, here's your schedule for today, You'll meet the director for the upcoming movie later at lunch the producer and your co-actor would also be there, Lory-san will also meet you by 3 pm he said your parents gave you something, then by 5 pm, Kuon will pick you up and protect you, I have plans by 5 pm, by 8 pm you'll be meeting the casts of your drama for farewell party"

I sighed. It was not a really tiring schedule but the people I would be associating today would really be tiring after all. "Okay" I just replied.

**Location: School**

**Time: 8 am**

I barely slept. I feel so sleepy. Philosophy is my next class and I already feel so exhausted. I was guarding that great and mighty Tsuruga-san the whole night. I muted the doorbell and I can't believe his fans already know his exact location. We already tighten up the security in the building and some is still able to pass through the security. Those crazy fans. I sighed.

"What's up crazy girl who is always going somewhere else," I looked up to see who was talking to me. I almost cried.

"Moko-chan!" I cried. Moko-chan/Kanae-san is my closest friend in the campus. She is the darling of the crowd, and she's studying acting and want's to become a famous actress someday. She is actually starting her career as an employee of LME. I hugged her.

"Eww, stop doing that, you are leeching to me again," she joked about that word that Fuwa Shou used to describe me. I frowned. She just laughed at the sight of me being bullied by that certain word. "What's with you anyway? You are always late for class and you always come in looking exhausted. Do you party at night?"

I sighed. I can't tell Moko-chan my private agendas. "I got a night shift by the bar,"

"You what!?" she exclaimed. I told her to hush, "Did you get another tiring job?"

I just nodded. Well, guarding an actor all night is still a tiring job. "I need the money okay?"

"You could have just told me and I'll let you borr-"

"NOPE! DON'T!" I replied sternly. Moko-chan sighed and just smiled.

"Alright, but please stop doing the night shifts, promise me!" she gave her pinky finger. I chuckled nervously, "PROMISE ME!" she repeated.

"Alright! I will! I will!" I gave up. She's a person whom you can't say no to anyway. How am I going to live the rest of my life sleeping at night if my job is to protect the great actor himself.

My phone buzzed and saw Yashiro-san's message. He sent me the schedule of Tsuruga-san, and I need to pick him up by 5, he said not to worry because Tsuruga-san will be the one driving.

I gave a huge sigh. It's going to be a long and tiring day.

**Location: LME Building Cafeteria**

**Time: 12 pm**

The director started to talk me into the movie together with the writer and my co-actor. It was a movie about police and thugs. I retained my not-so-interested look to them. I barely say yes to movies, especially if it is more on the "mainstream" side, I barely say yes unless the plot is interesting. The writer seemed to notice my uninterested look so she lay out the plot twists and other things that could pique my interest.

"I'm in," I replied. They gave a huge sigh of relief. They really wanted me to do the movie. The writer was really sweating hard so was the director. The director was a new debutante in the industry, so I just wanted to give him also a big break. We'll see the set of skill he has in the coming days. They laid out the schedule of the shooting, which I am impressed even if it was months away. They were so thorough, every detail was planned. It really heightened my anticipation.

"That was an interesting story line," Yashiro complimented as we entered the elevator.

"I agree, they are really eager to cast me to the movie,"

"What made you agree?"

I just smiled. That's a secret for all to find out.

After the meeting with the director I went to Lory-san's main office.

"TSURUGA REN!" he exclaimed. I almost fainted. The smell of flowers were too strong. Too strong! I covered my nose using my handkerchief. "What's with the face my dear son,"

"Stop it, I'm not your son," I replied. "Where are the gifts?"

"The what?" he asked in a very high-pitched tone, "oh! Oh! Yes! Here," he pulled 3 boxes.

"What is that!?" I exclaimed, "Don't tell me..."

"Lory-san opened the box and out came a set of kitchen utensils and foods that are packed carefully. "Mom," I sighed. I can't believe she still sends me this stuff. I keep on telling her that I still eat and cook. Yashiro came to help me carry all the stuff my mom gave to Lory-san for delivery. I messaged her.

_Mom, I am grateful, but you need to stop doing this._

_thank you. _

She just replied:

_I will, see you!_

That made me more nervous. I'm a grown adult and still...

I sighed.

Yashiro just kept laughing. As we reached the parking lot at the basement of the building, Kuon-san was already at the car. He helped Yashiro and me place all the stuff at the compartment of the car. It was almost 5 pm, Yashiro told me to drive, since the kid can't drive. I don't know why I kept calling him kid, but maybe because of his short height. As we drive towards the penthouse, there was an awkward silence in the car.

"What are the gifts for?" he asked curiously

"Gifts from my family," I replied plainly.

Another awkward silence.

"Did you slept well last night?" I was taken aback. Why was that kid even asking that?

"I-I did, thank you for asking," I cleared my throat. That's weird, he really sounds like my childhood friend.

Another awkward silence.

"Did you always have stalker like that?" he asked

"Y-yes, but it became more frequent since the release of the latest drama," I replied

"The one with the farewell party later?"

"Yes," I wonder why he sounds so excited. We arrived at the penthouse. We asked the utility workers to help us carry the boxes my mother gave me. As I entered the pent house, the kid said he'll wait at the entrance before 8 pm.

I freshened up and tried to wear casual clothes for the farewell party. I'm not really fond of those stuff, but Yashiro got really mad at me when I said I won't be going. He really looks scary when he gets mad. The main female lead of the drama was quite touchy during the filming set. I remained professional until the end of the shooting period. I sighed, I'll be meeting her again but this time without cameras.

...

"He sighed again" I whispered as I continue to monitor his movements. Tsuruga-san looked really tired today, maybe because of all the boxes and even the meeting he had. The conversation at the car was really quite awkward. "Aaaaah!" I yelled as I dishevel my hair. IT was really awkward during that time. WHY THE HECK DID I NOT PRACTICE DRIVING!

**_Flashback_**

"What are the gifts for?"I asked to lessen the awkwardness surrounding us.

"Gifts from my family," he replied plainly._ Why are you answering like that dude! You should continue the conversation._

_What should I do? Will I ask another question? Yes! That's a brilliant idea._

"Did you slept well last night?" he was taken aback._ Was that an awkward question coming from me? I mean, I just wanted to know how he slept last night._

_"I-I did, thank you for asking," _he cleared his throat._ That was really kind of awkward. I asked the wrong question! Kyoko! You idiot!_

_Another awkward silence. Please help me. Yashiro-san why did you leave me here. I want to cry. Let's change topic. _

"Did you always have stalker like that?" I asked. _Yes! A perfect question! Finally Kyoko!_

"Y-yes, but it became more frequent since the release of the latest drama," he replied._ WHAT!? Did he just cut the conversation short. This man is way beyond the awkward universe_

"The one with the farewell party later?" I asked again with excitement. _This man really is a man of few words. Wait so it means I'll be seeing the actors and actresses of that big hit drama! Waaaah I can't wait! The second lead was really handsome._

"Yes" he said again shortly. _This man really is the embodiment of the term "awkward". _

**_END OF__ FLASHBACK_**

I can't believe he was an awkward man. I tried to take a nap since it's still early. I have 2 hours left. I really feel tired for today.

**SORRRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THE THIRD CHAPTER. I THOUGHT IT WAS UPLOADED BUT IT WAS NOT! ANYWAY, HERE IS A LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL. HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY IT. READ AND REVIEW. KEEP SAFE AND STAY HEALTHY**


	4. Chapter 4

LOCATION: PENTHOUSE SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO

TIME: 7:50 PM

That's odd. I looked at my watch. The kid said he'll be at the entrance before 8. I'm ready to get outside my room but the door connecting to the guardhouse was locked. Should I knock?

I tried to knock, once, then twice, then thrice. Still no answer. I took my spare keys and opened the room. The kid was sleeping peacefully at the table. I poked his head. She rubbed her eyes.

"Tsurugan-san!" she jumped.

I tried to contain my laughter. "I'm getting late to my next appointment, we need to go"

"Ah, yes, I -" he rushed to take the keys and his backpack. But it was open that it caused his things to get to the floor beside the bed. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, I should not have slept like that,"

I tried helping he pick up her things. "You're a student!?" I exclaimed as I picked his notes and books.

"Yes, college" he replied.

That Yashiro even hiring a student to this extent just to protect me. I'll kill him!

"Is your studies okay?" I asked him. He just nodded. He finished picking up his things, fixed his hair and went to open the main door. I laughed. That kid really reminds me of that childhood friend of mine.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said.

"It's fine, you should have been exhausted last night," I replied to ease his embarrassment.

"I promise to do my best!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Alright," I replied.

**Location: Japanese restaurant somewhere in Tokyo**

**Time: 8:30**

It was my fault we arrived late. I wanted to take a nap that I forgot to turn on my alarm! Tsuruga-san even went to wake me up! It was really embarassing! I can't believe it. I was just waiting at the car and I saw a glimpse of all the famous actors from the drama of Tsuruga-san. I kept observing everything that they were doing. One particular actress kept touching him and he shows a slight expression of annoyance.

"So you still kept that professional face even in the midst of irritation," I whispered. I kept staring at Tsuruga-san, he smiles, he laughs but everything seems like acting to him. He shows a barrier that one cannot simply climb over or even destroy. It felt like he was sheltered. You can see a hint of his introversion. My stomach grumbles. I want to grab a bite, they kept eating sushi. I'm salivating.

I was almost ready to get out of the car when I saw Tsuruga-san coming out of the restaurant. He was holding a paper bag. I saw him bowing and saying goodbye before he closed the door. I fixed myself.

"Did you wait long?" he asked as he started the car. _Wait what about my food? _

"Ah no, I'm used to it anyway," I replied. He handed me the paper bag. "What's this?"

"I bought you food, I assume you haven't eaten anything yet." He started driving

My eyes sparkled at the sound of the paper bag being handed over to me. "Thank you," I replied happily. At the corner of my eye I saw Tsuruga-san smiling from ear to ear.

After that close interaction with the majestic Tsuruga-san, we haven't talk in a long while. Yashiro-san instructed me to always wait at the penthouse and protect it. The two of them would arrive late at night after shooting commercials from different brands and magazines. I would always monitor Tsuruga-san's daily evening life in the screen at the guard's room. He would sometimes sleep at the sofa and get up again early in the morning to get back to work. His life became much more peaceful after they hired me. There would still be some fans out there crossing their boundaries but as long as I do my job properly he will be fine.

I noticed once during midnight he wanted to cook instant ramen noodles but he has no idea how to switch his built in electrical stove. Yashiro told me that he was traumatized when he was young, he nearly set one of their house on fire that is why he never cooked on his own without help. He gave up after trying a lot of buttons. I laughed as I observed him having a hard time. I laughed again. This man is quite interesting to watch.

The next night, I prepared all the ingredients and wrote what he needs to do. He then suddenly turned around and looked for the camera. I was shocked. He embarrassingly covered the camera with the towel he used for his hair. I laughed. He never thought I was observing his secret life. I am sure he was embarrassed.

Days passed, my exams finished and ...winter came...


	5. Chapter 5

**Location: Office of PTC, somewhere in Tokyo**

**Time: 6 am**

The weather was really freezing this time. Yashiro-san even called me early today. He sounded urgent and worried and panicking. In short it was not his usual self. After I finished changing and dressing up warmly I went to his office.

"Yashiro-san! Too early! Too early!" I yelled as soon as I entered the office.

Yashiro cleared his throat and pointed at a person seated at the sofa. I staggered. I was wearing something girly and stuff right now. I did not expect this to happen. "Tsuruga-san" I whispered.

"Would you care to explain what is happening here?" he said sternly, he was not shouting or even mad but his voice sounded so scary. Yashiro and I were sitting beside each other as Tsuruga-san kept pressing us with questions.

"What happened?" I whispered to Yashiro-san

He looked at me irritably. "You caused this,"

"Stop talking to each other," Tsuruga-san coldly said. We flinched. "Yashiro, please explain this,"

"Ren," he started, my heart pounded, "This is an agency I created, it was started by my father and is now passed on to me, we basically protect clients who requests assistance,"

"It's a security agency," I added

"Kuon-san is my employee, and she handles some of the job," he replied,

"Explain also, why did you have to hide the fact that a woman was protecting me the entire 4 months!" he exclaimed. He sure is angry. My heart pounded. He now knows our secret. What should we do? My money!

"I was about to get to that part," Yashiro-san started speaking again, "That was my fault, we know how difficult it is to handle your female fans and followers so I had to hid the fact that a woman was living with you as your guard,"

Tsuruga-san looked at me coldly. I bowed my head. _How did he even know? I was careful._

Tsuruga-san stood up, as if hearing my head thoughts and handed me my ID which was missing for how many weeks. I slapped my head. Why was I so careless. Why did I not thought about leaving it at his own penthouse. "I saw that the a week after you left for Christmas vacation that I granted you. I began to track back my memories. How did I left it?

_Flashback_

"Tsuruga-san! Thank you for allowing me to have a vacation leave!" I said bowing 90 degrees to him as he handed me my bonus payment. He smiled and patted my head.

"You have done well," he replied

My heart pounded. Why did he just do that? Did he now know he is a handsome dude?

"Ah, yes," I said, "I'll take my leave then," I hurriedly entered my room. I packed my belongings to get ready for my last class. I rearranged the things in my backpack and neatly hid the bonus money he gave. As I placed it in the secret pocket, I started placing everything in the correct order.

He suddenly entered my room and I hurriedly placed everything in my bag.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked standing up while zipping my bag.

He smiled. _THAT AGAIN! STOP DOING THAT! You'll give me a heart attack dude. "_ I want to eat instant noodles,"

This man has a really weird taste. His palate is that of a normal guy. I would often think that actors like him would rather prefer luxurious restaurants than home cooked meals. Oh well, I guess I judged him too much.

I nodded and helped him cooked his meal. We ate together for the first time after that ramen spying incident where he nearly did not talk to me for weeks. The awkwardness felt lesser than before. He explained why he is not fond of cooking, to which I also agreed.

As we finished eating instant noodles dinner and clean up the dining area, I went back to my room and fixed my things. But I was so focused on the money, I counted it again. "100, 000 yen!" I exclaimed. That's a lot for a bonus. My eyes glittered. Finally! Finally I can make Darumaya's house better than before. The worth of the money Fuwa Sho took from me and never gave me back anything after that was finally replaced. My bank account is back to it's proper order since I asked Yashiro-san to triple my salary.

I'll buy gifts! yes I should! I jumped up and down across the room.

_End of flashback_

"It must have fell out of my pocket after I jumped from excitement," I murmured. I stood up and bowed on the floor to ask for his forgiveness.

Tsuruga-san sighed. His personality really is different when it slips out. He is actually short tempered. "I'm sorry for fooling you, but I just follow Yashiro-san's orders, please don't fire me!"

Tsuruga-san helped me stood up. He smiled. But his smile was creepy in someway. It was like he was acting again. Not smiling genuinely. "You have to swear your allegiance to me Kuon-or whatever your name is,"

It was cold. Freezing rather. It was like a storm was coming. "Mogami-Kyoko," corrected Yashiro. "You have to protect me for the rest of your life,"

Then he smiled, in a very cold manner.

**Location: LME Building**

**Time: 6 pm**

My mind was almost leaving my body. How could those two conspire to fool me. If I haven't seen the ID of that kid, I would not have known that he was a she. No wonder her voice would sometimes change. I shook my hand. A lot has been happening. A lot.

"I'm sorry,"

I looked at her. The one who conspired with Yashiro to fool me. The consequence of Yashiro fooling me was the extension of his daily activities as my manager. I accepted every schedule from luncheons, to meetings, to fan meet ups and even interviews. He was actually looking tired. As for Mogami-san, I kept her contract intact and still made her my bodyguard. I'm her client for the rest of her life, as what we have agreed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered again in an apologetic manner.

"Stop it, you've been saying that since Monday," I irritably replied, "I get your point, I understand so just stop apologizing,"

She once again bowed her head and shut her mouth. I did not mean to snap at her, but she's been doing that for almost every hour for the last 3 days. I sighed. Fatigue has gotten a toll on me.

I laid on the Sofa in my waiting room. I just want to rest. Ever since I knew about Mogami-san's true self, I begin to be so conscious around her. I was embarrass at the same time. She must have observed me through the screen of every monitor in the house, I just can't help thinking that a woman was observing me for how many months and has been guarding my door and was still studying for her exams without sleep. I kind of feel irritated and bad for her.

The shooting for the movie started this month, the director and writer grabbed the chance of a cold weather. We filmed on seven different locations in Japan within a span of 3 days. I have never seen and experienced a passionate duo in my entire life.

"Ren? Are you okay?" Yashiro came looking disheveled. Mogami-san came to look at me too.

I feel my vision blurring. Was it today's schedule? Or the issue with Yashiro and Mogami-san?

"I'm fine," I replied, "Stop over reacting,"

"You are not fine!" Yashiro yelled and I heard him dial his phone. "Hello? Sensei? This is Yashiro.."

"Mogami-san" I whispered, she came near me. Her eyes full of worry, "please tell Yashiro to stop bothering the doctor, I'll be fine after I have some rest,"

She nodded and then whispered it to Yashiro. Yashiro went out of the room to buy food and medicine for my fever.

I tried to sit up but Mogami-san told me to lie down, "You'll fall," she said gently. Come to think of it, this was the first time I have heard her full female voice. It was kind of strong but at the same time gentle.

"How come, you accepted that kind of work?" I asked her while covering my eyes with my arm. "I mean, protecting people whom you don't even know"

I can hear her deep breathing as if I have asked a question that should not have been asked. "All my life, I've lived in a hopeless situation. My entire family would always be running from one place to another. Yakuza's would follow my entire family, and no one would be there to save us. As I child, I begin to learn defense skills from my uncle in Hokkaido where my mom sent me to hide. My uncle would always teach me and train me everyday to protect myself. I never knew what caused those people to hunt my entire family down. My uncle died trying to protect me from them when they tracked my location. I was so devastated that I could not even help and protect my uncle. So I swore to always protect people even if I don't know them. I practiced everyday even if it breaks my bones and makes me bleed to death."

I stared at her intently. I did not intend for her to open her heart like this. It must be so distressing opening this topic to me. "I'm sorry I asked," I whispered. She flashed a gentle smile.

"I should be the one apologizing,"

"That again, just stop okay?" I replied returning back to my position. "But, I think you are awesome,"

...

"But, I think you are awesome," I was startled. My mind started to malfunction. The great Tsuruga-san just said that to a lowly being like me!

"I-I don't think so," I stammered, "I still lack life skills, and I'm still studying,"

"I don't mean about that," he replied, "I mean you can protect the people around you,"

"Why? Did you have someone to protect before?"

"I did," he breathed heavily, I began thinking that it was a wrong question to ask, "I would always go to my Grandfather's house and I would play with a friend, a friend that up until now I am trying to look for. She would always let me play the princess," he paused and chuckled, "and she would be the prince trying to protect me,"

"So she was a girl?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "We would always spend our days doing stuff like that. She would climb trees and protect me from bugs and even ants," He paused, for a long time

"What happened?"

"She died," he paused, "in a fire. I saw her going home one day she smiled at me waving goodbye, deep inside me I wanted to ask her to stay for the night but I couldn't even asked her and the next thing I knew her whole house was already in flames. I went and ran towards their home but all I could hear was the shriek of people saying they saw a child inside. My grandfather stopped me from barging into the flames. I could not even protect her." a tear ran down his eyes. He wiped it quickly to make sure I did not noticed him crying.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, it was really a tough question for him to answer. To lose someone at an early age is traumatizing. "It's not your fault, I too wished I could have protected my uncle, but I cannot do anything anymore, what I can do now is to protect the important people around me that are alive and well,"

He looked at and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds so much better,"

_Tsuruga Ren-san, you have just opened your heart to someone like me. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Location: Penthouse, somewhere in Tokyo**

**Time: 10 pm**

Yashiro came after the crying session me and Tsuruga-san had. He did not noticed the atmosphere as he entered. Tsuruga-san drank his medicine and we escorted him home. I had to stay for the night because Yashiro needs to fix Tsuruga-san's schedule for tomorrow. I watched him as he struggled to laid down on the sofa. I immediately went inside.

But before approaching him I said, "Do you need help?"

He was startled. He was silent for a moment until he said, "Yeah, I think I need some" I carried him as he made me his human crutch. I carried him to his room. It was a minimalist type of room. The aftershave scent was really strong. As I slowly helped him to his bed he whispered, "thank you"

I closed the lights and shut the door as quietly as possible. I went back to my room and focused on guarding him throughout the night.

Maybe I should cook porridge for him?

My phone kept on buzzing. I stared at the wall clock on my right. "10 am," I groaned. I rubbed my eyes. That was the greatest sleep I ever had. I took my phone, Yashiro sent my schedule for today.

_Ren!_

_Here is your schedule for today._

_1 pm you'll be having lunch with a producer and writer of a magazine._

_3 pm you'll be having your photo shoot with a famous watch brand_

_4 pm you'll be having another photo shoot with a business magazine_

_7 pm you'll be attending a a dinner with Itsumi Momose-san_

_That's all see you later!_

Itsumi Momose, the name that brings shiver down my spine. She's quite difficult to handle. Her frankness is out of this world. I have worked with her in a commercial once and I can sure say she is more of like an obsessive perfectionist. She wants everything done in a beautiful way. Every angle should be perfect. It was quite tiring to work with her, but I can quite understand her. She grew up in the industry, starting as a child actress until now she is adult. I sighed. The dinner, I'm sure would be for the new drama adaptation for the Dark Moon. She was quite blunt on an interview that she wanted to work with me again and I think this is one of her strategy to talk me into the drama.

I stoop up and went to take a bath

...

I saw him going out of his room and heading straight to the shower. It became a lot more awkward watching him after he discovered my real identity. It's been awkward for us after the deep conversation we had on the office. I can see that he feels a lot better than yesterday and I am at ease.

My phone vibrated. That's odd, the pattern of vibration was different, it was definitely not Yashiro-san calling me.

I saw an unregistered number. "Moshi Moshi? Kyoko-desu"

"Kyoko thank goodness you picked up the phone!" the voice was so familiar. My eyes squinted. "Why are you avoiding my calls? No, why did you blocked my number?"

Fuwa Sho. The man that I hate the most. "Huh? Who are you?" I asked coldly.

"Kyokoooo," he pleaded, "It's me! Shotaroooo!"

"I don't know you, so don't call back this number," I ended the call and blocked the number. That felt good.

After a few minutes my phone rung again. This time it was an unregistered number again. "Hello?"

"Kyoko! Stop avoiding me!" he yelled. I kept my phone away from my ear. He is nagging again.

"Fuwa-san, you have been a stumbling block to me, and you never did any good thing to me, you took away half of my savings for the sake of your debut and now that you are in the limelight you did not contact me once!" I yelled. "Stop calling me! I am not going to play any games with you anymore! Leave me alone!"

I ended the call and turned my phone off.

I was startled by the sudden knock at the door towards the main penthouse. "Mogami-san? Are you alright?" Tsuruga-san asked.

"I-I'm fine!" I replied.

"Was that a fan? I heard you yelling," he replied.

"Ah, yeah, um, a fan came by and wanted to enter your room," I lied

"Okay," he replied shortly.

I sighed.

"Thank you for your serviiiiiiice!" Yashiro-san barged into the room. "You may now go and have some fun!"

My eyes grew wide. "Really!?" Yashiro-san nodded. I shook his hand. "Thank you Boss! You're the best!"

Then I took the my things and rushed outside.

...

**Location: Korean Restaurant somewhere in Tokyo**

**Time: 1 pm**

The producer and writer of one of the most famous magazine in the Philippines wanted to interview me. I went there last year to promote our movie and it was well received by audience. A lot of fan bases were also established. They continued asking me worth-answering questions. They liven up the mood and they were really friendly. Yashiro who was with me also enjoyed the interview. They wanted me to have a photoshoot by nextweek. Yashiro, as my manager, noted the possible date and time. As everything was fixed we shook hands, bowed and left.

...

**Location: Studio somewhere in Tokyo**

**Time: 3 pm**

One of the most popular international watch brand hired me as their brand ambassador here in Japan. I really loved their products. The watch were exquisite and beautiful to look at. As we were browsing the watch that is going to be used for the shoot one certain watch caught my eye.

"I'm sorry," the producer said as she tried to take the box, "we took the wrong one out, that was for women," she said

"It's fine, can I take a look at it?" I asked her. She gave the box to me. The rim was lined with perfectly arranged blue crystal-like material. As soon as I saw it the first person that came into my mind was the kid. "How much does that cost?"

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, but this is a limited edition watch, the company wanted to do an auction for this. The money that will be from the auction will be used to give the children around the world some food and shelter. It's an event for a cause,"

"I see, when will it be held?" I asked her.

"Next week," she smiled. I thanked her and went back to my fitting room.

As the shoot proceeded, my mind kept thinking about the watch. I wanted to purchase it, and I don't even understand why.

I continued doing the shoot in that would benefit the brand.

"Were you distracted?" Yashiro whispered to me

"A bit, can you put the auction for this brand at our schedule for next week? I wanted to attend it."

"I'm sorry, Ren, I just full packed your schedule next week, but I'll try to make a way," he said, then his phone rang again.

I sighed. I stared at the watch which was three meters away from me.

I wanted it.

I really did.

For that kid.


End file.
